Guide to Dating a College Guy
by Heartbroken Monster
Summary: Courtney Brookes. A Junior in Highschool. Duncan Collins. A freshman in college. Love that is not so forbidden and could work out perfectly. Just follow the guide, of course.
1. Step 1

"Courtney, we have to go to the mall." Heather demanded, storming into my room and pulling me off my desk chair. Typical Heather. As soon as my mom lets her into the house, she's in my room pulling me out of my chair, but I'm not going to lie. I could never pass up an opportunity to go to the mall.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because I need to rant, and you need a new outfit for Geoff's party this weekend. And a date! Yes, a date. How the hell could I forget that you needed a date."

"Dammit, Heather. I have to finish my project. Noah will kill me if my part isn't done by tomorrow." Heather scoffed.

"Why not just get the nerd to do your work for you. He totally has a crush on you." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not letting Noah do my work." I tell her and open my laptop back up.

"Why?" She whines right in my ear. I flinch slightly.

"Because I'm not you." I retort. She crosses her arms.

"Obviously." She says and takes a seat on my bed.

"Goodbye, Heather." I say and point to the door.

"Fine. I just wanted you to have fun at the Christmas party. And find that prince charming that you've always been looking for. I was just looking out for you." She says. There was a few minutes of silence. Well, besides the sounds of me typing. I assumed she left because I didn't hear anything else for awhile, but I guess I should check...

"You still here?" I asked.

"Yep." She calls from behind me. Dammit. I hate having someone as stubborn as me for a best friend.

"Alright, let's go." I say getting up from my chair. I hear her quietly cheer. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Are we taking your car or mine?" I ask.

"I think you already know that answer to that question." She says pulling out her keys. Of course she was going to pick her car. It's a freaking gorgeous sports car. My car always breaks down, and my parents are both lawyers, but no... my parents do NOT want to spoil me or some shit like that.

I walk down the stairs and put on my jacket and get my purse with Heather trailing behind me. "You know, I've always loved your house its so much. Can I move in?" I thought for a moment. How would having my best friend living with me be...

"Nah." I say and open the car door. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Why not?" She whines.

"Because. Now get in the car before I change my mind." She sighs and piles into car. She starts the car and we're on our way. "I shouldn't have come. Noah's going to kill me."

"Oh relax. We're only going to a few store. I promise. You might as well have fun while we're here." She replied keeping her eyes on the road. One thing to know about Heather: She's an amazing driver because she knows if she's in one accident, that pretty little face will be gone. End of story. So on that happy note, we're at the mall now! "So what store do you want to go to?" She asked.

"We should probably head to Charlotte Russe and then Forever 21." I said. I come here a lot. Mostly because I'm rich without my parents fortune and I like shopping a lot. My English teacher set all of us up with a blog. I did a lot of extra credit on it because it was fun. A lot of publishers read my blog, and asked me to write a book. Of course I wasn't going to turn that down. Writing was my passion. I wrote the book, and they wanted more, so I decided to keep writing. I have thee published books, and I still don't have enough to buy myself a new car. Sometimes life sucks. Ooh new story title.

I headed into the mall, but then I remebered something from earlier. "Wait what did you want to rant about?" I questioned. Heather sighed.

"Justin bailed. He's not going with me to Geoff's party. He's going with Lidnsiot."

"Why don't you just ask Alejandro to go with you?" I asked. She grimaced.

"Are you kidding? I hate him." She protested. Alright. That was a lie. I know that for a fact. Heather was in love with the Hispanic teen. She was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Yes, Heather. I believe you. I also believe that you don't have a scrapbook with pictures with Alejandro, and write about about him all the time in your diary." I retort sarcastically. "Just ask him out." By now we're already in Charlotte Russe shopping for clothes.

"Ooh this is cute." She says pulling out a purple sequence top. I rip it out of her hand.

"Don't change the subject!" I exclaim. I examine the top. "I'll just save this for later..." I trailed. Heather rolled her eyes. She looked passed me and smiled slightly.

"I remember him." I turned around to see a boy a bit older than us working at the T-shirt Studio across from Charlotte Russe. He had shaggy black hair with green tips and his appearence screamed punk. He was wearing a black Disturbed T-shirt and really baggy jeans. He had three piercings on his ear, one on his eyebrow, and a nose piercing. He was talking with the cashier guy while carelessly chewing gum.

"Hm... He's cute. What's his name?" I asked.

"Duncan. He was a senior at our school last year. I made out with him once." She stated proudly. I grimaced.

"Never mind. I don't want my tongue where yours has been..." I protest. Heather rolls her eyes once again.

"Don't be such a baby. Go talk to him. He's a college guy." She urges. I take another look at him. He is really cute... "Didn't he use to have a mohawk?" She trailed off.

"Fine I'll go. Will you go with me?" I asked.

"Of course. What are best friends for?" She reassured me with a smile. We walk over to the T-shirt studio and towards this Duncan guy. As we get closer, I start to get nervous, which is weird because I don't normally get all nervous over guys. "Hey, Duncan." Heather suavely says. He turns around and gives us a confused looked.

"Um hey..." He says and scratches the back of his neck, signalling that he doesn't remember her. Heather fakes a smile.

"Senior party last year, remember? We hung out and stuff." She reminds him. I roll my eyes, while Duncan smirks.

"Oh yeah. Hey, tell your brother I said hey." He says. He glances at me. "Who's your friend?" I asked.

"Duncan, Courtney. Courtney, Duncan." Then her phone goes off.

My chick bad  
My chick hood  
My chick do stuff dat yo' chick wish she could  
My chick bad  
My chick hood  
My chick do stuff dat yo' chick wish she could

"Nice ringtone, Heather." Duncan retorts. I try my best to keep from laughing, but a giggle comes out. Heather glares at me.

"Oh please. You're not one to judge. Your ringtone is way worse. Anyway, I gotta take this. Meet me at forever 21, okay?" She says and leaves. I turn around to see that Duncan is still there.

"So what exactly is your ringtone?" He asks. I sigh, and take out my phone.

Cause we like her, and we like her too  
We like her, and we like her too  
We like her, and we like her too  
We like her, and she like us too  
And, I wish I could fuck every girl in the world  
I wish I could fuck every girl in the world

"Damn..." He says and chuckles. "You'll never guess what my ringtone is." Right on que his phone goes off with Every Girl blasting throughout the store. He smirks at me and answers it. "What do you want, Trent... Nah, man, I can't talk right now... Dude, no, I'm talking to a girl... yeah she's cute..." He smiles and closes the phone. "Bad connection."

"So..." I trail off.

"So..." He mimicks. He turns to the cashier guy. "Hey, Adam, let me borrow a pen." He says. Adam glares at him and hands him a pen. He hands the pen to me.

"What's this for?" I ask. He smirks.

"Your number." Right then I heard that, the imaginary studio audiences 'awww's went off in my head. He stuck out his hand for me to write on his hand, so I did. Then accured to me.

"You do know I'm in Highschool, right?" I asked. He gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, I know." He says.

_Step 1: Make sure he knows your in Highschool_


	2. Step 2

"Courtney, are you waiting for him to call you?" Heather asked. I looked back at her disapproving face. The look that she's basically giving to me all the time.

"No..." I trail off still staring at my phone. Heather rolls her eyes and gets back to the magazine she is reading.

"Didn't you just meet him, like yesterday?" She asks, not looking up from her magazine. I nod slowly and she groans. "Why are you being so desperate? What happened to the confident Courtney? The Courtney who's my best friend!"

"Heather, It's a college guy. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same." She thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe I would, but I wouldn't do it in front of my best friend. I'm losing respect for you." She said, crossing her arms and huffing. I rolled my eyes, got up, and knocked her off the bed. "Alright. It's back." She says from the ground.

"Have a nice trip, Heather?" She glares at me.

"And it's gone again." She says and sits on my bed again.

"What are you reading?" I ask picking up her magazine. "'How to cure lovesickness' why are you reading this? Wait a minute... Dammit Heather. I'm fine. I'm just waiting for him to call."

"Exactly." She says and takes my phone.

"What the hell. He's gonna call soon." I growled. Heather sneered, but calmed down.

"Courtney. My Dearest, Courtney. My best friend, Courtney." Then she puts her angry face back on. "COURTNEY GRACE BROOKES! HE IS NOT GOING TO CALL YOU! YOU JUST MET HIM YESTERDAY!" She screams.

"Shut the fuck up, Heather." My older brother calls from downstairs.

"Watch you language, Devin." My mother calls.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" I yell throughout the house. I could have sworn I heard windows crack, glasses break, and mirrors shatter. I, of course, have a very active imagination.

"Courtney, you're window just cracked." Heather acknowlaged.

"Oh no, my good wine glasses." My mom cried.

"Mom, who broke the mirror?" My brother complained. So maybe I don't have a so active imagination...

"Alright then. I'm going to the mall to find out which guy I'm taking with me to the Christmas party. You should probably call Noah." I groaned remembering that Noah was sick from school and the project was pushed to the next week.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bye." I picked up my phone from the ground.

"Courtney, come down into the basement for a minute." My brother, Jordan demanded, sternly. I gulped. That was never a good sign. I headed downstairs and into the basement. Jordan looks a little bit like me. He has the same chestnut hair and tan skin. The same dark brown eyes. He's a little protective over me, and he makes sure no guy ever hurts me. Jordan is a senior in High school and can't wait to move out. He basically lives in the basement so he doesn't have to deal with us.

"Hey." I say calmly. He patted the couch, signalling me to sit next to him. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"What the hell, Court. I told you to sit next to me." He said. I rolled my eyes, and got off his lap.

"What did you need?" I ask.

"Just wanted to hang out with my favorite sister. We should talk." He says and puts his arm around my shoulder. I flinch slightly.

"There's really not much to talk about." I say still staring my phone.

"Why are you staring at your phone?" He questioned suspically. I didn't take my eyes off the phone.

"No reason." I say bluntly.

"Alrighty then. You wouldn't mind if I took this away from you." He says and takes my phone away.

"What? No!" I exclaim and tackle him to the ground.

"Damn, girl, you're strong." He gasps.

* * *

"Hey, Trent, should I call that girl from the other day?" Duncan asks his roomate as they were walking back to there room from class. Trent, who was listening to his ipod, shrugged carelessly. "You're no help." Duncan muttered under his breath and then pulled out his cellphone. He dialed the number that was still on his hand from yesterday. It rang once... then twice... then three times...

* * *

Meanwhile back with the fighting siblings...

"Why the Hell do you have this ringtone?" Jordan asked me. I scowled at him, but he just rolled his eyes and answered the phonene. "Yo." He said calmly, but struggling to fight me off.

"Is Courtney there?" He asked.

"Nah." Jordan lied.

"Dammit give me my phone, you dumbass." I growled at Jordan snatching it from his hand.

"Hey." I say calmly.

"Hello there, beautiful. I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?" He answered.

"Uh... you have no idea." I sigh while he chuckles over the phone.

_Step 2: Don't wait for him to call._


End file.
